Trip to Hogwarts
by Phoeragon
Summary: Tsuna and co goes to Hogwarts by the request of Nono.Their mission was to protect a boy named Harry Potter.Things go haywire when Varia shows e to think of it,have they ever been peaceful?This is my first fanfic.Enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry credits goes to Akira Amano and J.K Rowling

This story takes place three years later after the Arcobaleno Arc…For Harry Potter it will be after the Order of Phoenix.

LOL for thoughts_LOL for Italian_LOL for English

Enjoy~

* * *

In Namimori, Japan

BOOM!

"_Mou,Reborn,can't you be a little more gently?_" pouted a certain brunette while rubbing his head painfully.

"_Dame-Tsuna is still Dame as usual_**.**"Reborn smirked before turning serious. "_There was a letter from Nono today._"

"_The Ninth? What did he want?_"Tsuna sat up and stared at Reborn. " _Another mission? Please tell me it does not involve magic or anything related to that._"

"_Well actually it does, thanks for your Hyper Intuition for me._"Reborn said sarcastically.

Tsuna inwardly the past three years, he has officially gotten rid of his _dameness_, and became more like his future , he does not shriek like a girl his guardians has officially acknowledged him as a mafia boss,not a wimp three years to the topic…

"_Geez,Reborn thanks a what is the mission?_"Tsuna asked.

"_Read it yourself,Baka-Tsuna_."Reborn then threw a letter at Tsuna but he dodged it quickly. Tsuna unfolded the letter and this is what the letter said.

_Decimo,_

_ I have a favor to ask from you. You see, my friend,Albus is a wizard from the wizarding world,and I kind of owed him a wishes his favor to be repaid by to help doing protect_ _someone.I will arrange you and your guardians to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to watch over a boy Albus favored,Harry will all go next Reborn for more details._

_Good Luck!_

_Nono_

* * *

Time skip~A week later

"_Thanks a lot,Reborn_."Tsuna said sarcastically as Hibari decided to tag along but only if he can have a match with Tsuna,which Reborn happily agrees.

The young Vongola boss and his guardians were sitting comfortably in a private jet when Hibari approached the young infant and boss to remind them their said boss could only groan while the infant was grinning sadistically.

After ten hours, the group finally arrived at their destinati

"_Juudaime look! It is King Cross Station!_"Gokudera cried.

"_It's really big to the extreme!_"Ryohei shouted.

"_Of course it is turf-top!_"Gokudera snapped.

"_What is that,tako-head?_"Ryohei shot back.

"_Maa, down,both of you._"Yamamoto said.

"_Yare, as noisy as ever,Ahodera._"Lambo said lazily.

"_Shut up ahoshi!_"Gokudera snorted.

"_Kufufufufu,as noisy as a dog._"Mukuro smirked.

"_Mukuro-sama._"Chrome blushed slightly.

"_Hn_."Hibari stalked off.

"_Wait, is not are going to Platform 9 and three quarters._"Tsuna cried.

"_When did the skylark get so stupid?_"Mukuro smirked.

"_There is no three quarters here, for a certain someone,pineapples are herbivorous fruit and should stay quiet._"Hibari said and pointed to prove his point.

"_Why you_**,**"Mukuro edged for his trident.

Hibari was only more than happy to bring out his tonfas before either of them can do anything,a cold voice said "_Stop._"

"_Oya, happen to the wimpy Sawada Tsunayoshi_?"Mukuro badly wanted to skewer Hibari but knew better than facing his boss's wrath.

"_Hn_."Hibari reluctantly keep his tonfas back to his suit.(Yes,yes they were wearing suits)

"_For your information,Platform 9 and three quarters is over there_."Reborn pointed to a wall.

"_How is that possible?__"_Tsuna gaped at the wall before Reborn sent a kick to his head and caused him stumbling into the the other guardians can say anything,Reborn smirked and said _"For those who does not want their heads to be kicked in the wall like Dame-Tsuna,I suggest you walk in by yourself._"

"_Juudaime_!"Gokudera cried and ran in the wall.

"_EXTREME WALL_!"Shouted Ryohei as he ran in the wall too.

"_Haha,so fun_."Yamamoto walked in cheerfully.

"_Hn_."Hibari walked in without saying anything more.

"_Kufufufu,let's go dear Chrome_."Mukuro lead Chrome in.

"_Hai,Mukuro-sama_."

"_Yare,yare_."Lambo stalked in and Reborn followed behind.

The Vongola guardians scanned the train.

"_Hogwarts is it,Reborn_."Tsuna inclined his head.

"_Get in the train,Dame-Tsuna_."Reborn ordered.

"_Hai,hai_."Tsuna gestured for his guardians to follow him to the train.

* * *

The Vongola Family was separated into three one contains Tsuna,Reborn and Hibari.(Hibari can only tolerate sitting with his boss and the infant)The second contains Gokudera,Yamamoto,Lambo and Ryohei while the third one contains Mukuro and Chrome.

As soon as a train started moving,the young Vongola and his Cloud guardian was interrupted by a boy with glasses,a redhead and a girl.

"I'm sorry but the other carriages is full,so do you mind?"The boy with glasses spoke up.

"Um…Well you see here,my um…friend greatly dislikes crowding so that's a…"Tsuna rubbed his head sheepishly.

"No."Hibari glared at them while emitting a murderous aura but Reborn instead smiled and said "Sure,why not?"

"Reborn!"Tsuna cried.

Reborn ignored Tsuna and said to Hibari "_You can have another match with Tsuna if they come in._"

"_Reborn!How can you do that to me?!_"Tsuna cried again.

"_Hn .As long as they don't crowd with me_."Hibari merely moved and sat next to Tsuna as the trio sat opposite them.

"Thanks?"The boy with glasses sweat dropped as he and his friends glanced at Tsuna.

"It's ok."Tsuna smiled and glared at Reborn who just chuckled.

"So…what is the baby doing here?" The redhead said which made Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Um,tagging along?"Tsuna said hopefully.

"Ron!"The girl glared at him. "Sorry for my friend's rude behaviour.I'm Hermione Granger,by the he is Ronald Weasley and the boy with glasses is obviously Harry Potter."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow when the girl said Harry Potter but did not do anything._So this the boy Nono wants me to protect_,he thought.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is Hibari Kyoya and the baby is…"Tsuna dodged as a gun was aimed at him.

"_Reborn!Are you trying to kill me_?"Tsuna screamed.

"_Maybe._"Reborn smirked before turning to the trio. "I'm Reborn,the world's greatest hitman."

"_And sadistic and cruel_."Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"_Was that sarscam,dear boss?_"Reborn looked at Tsuna innocently.

"So you guys are Italian?"Hermione asked.

"Well,I'm half Italian and Japanese and Reborn is Italian while Hibari is moved to Italy last year."Tsuna explained,and added "Family problems."

"Oh."Hermione they could say anything a shout was heard and Tsuna sweat dropped because is sounded like this.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI!"

"_Reborn!What is the Varia doing here?_"Tsuna screamed.

_**AN:Reborn had ordered Tsuna and his guardians to speak Italy in his presence,so tada~Anyways it is my first chapter and fanfic so go easy on me,kay?**_

Please read and Review~~


End file.
